Red String Of Fate
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: When Jordan's away from the ring on injury, he is able to spend more time with his wife and kids. But somehow, an unexpected fate happens when Jordan woke up with a mysterious blonde haired woman in a hotel room, claiming that he had intercorse with her and wants her as his girlfriend when he doesn't remember. How will Jordan face the consequences days later?


_**A/N: Hey, guys and girls! Somehow I have been on writer's block for awhile, but I will still typing stories out with a friend of mine's, and now I have created this new story which was based off of the remake of a game called Catherine: Full Body. I still haven't finished watching the gameplay on YouTube but I can't wait to see what will happen!**_

**_Anyway, I have created a new story which involves some parts of the game or even the first version from the PS3 and Xbox 360! I only owned my original characters and xXBalorBabeXx's owns Amanda Balor and her adorable son, Liam Christopher! Now, sit back and enjoy the story!_**

* * *

Climbing out of the warm shower after turning it off, Yukie grabbed her white towel that was folded on the bathroom counter as she wrapped it around her body before looking at herself in the bathroom mirror.

Grabbing her purple bristle hairbrush, she started brushing out her teal blue and black ombre hair, before looking back at her 29 year old husband who was still asleep, snoring loud as usual.

Walking back into the master bedroom, Yukie was staring at her husband for a few seconds while detangling her hair until she smelled a strong odor that she was once familiar with.

"Jordan?" Yukie called out before lightly touching the bed comforter to feel something damp on the lower part of Jordan's body. Jordan!" She exclaimed, before Jordan woke straight up after his snoring stopped.

"What? What, Yukie?" Jordan managed to say after opening his blue eyes in shock.

"You'd peed the bed." Yukie responded as Jordan started yawning before looking down at the bedsheet that he was covered in. He removed the covers as he started lightly patting the area of his black boxer briefs and even the sheets, groaning in annoyance once he knew that he was the culprit. "How did you pee in the bed, Jordan? That's something that a potty trainer does." She asked as Yukie helped him out of the bed, knowing that he got a walking leg cast on him from his recent surgery.

"I have no idea… But I did remember having some strange nightmare." Jordan responded as he slowly started to remove the sheets, but Yukie stopped him.

"Please, let me." Yukie replied, until Jordan finally noticed that his own wife had just gotten out of the shower, only wrapped up in white towel as he had a smirk on his face as he slowly let go of the sheets and Yukie's hand. "So tell me. What was this dream about?" She asked before Jordan managed to sit down in a reclining chair that was in the corner of their bedroom, as he got a great view of Yukie.

"Somehow… I have no idea what I was dreaming about, Love." Jordan responded, as Yukie was replacing the damp white bedsheets with purple linen sheets until Jordan chuckled to himself when he saw Yukie's ass sticking out from the towel. "I'm going to go take a shower, Kitten. Be right back." He stated before he walked towards the bathroom.

"Do you need any help?" Yukie asked as Jordan was slowly removing his walking leg cast while he was making a painful expression on his face.

"I think I'll manage. I had this before years back." Jordan responded before he managed to walk into the bathroom after when Yukie handed him a trash bag.

Closing the door behind him and hearing the shower running, Yukie chosen a purple lace bra and matching lace boyshort underwear as she lightly place them on the top of the drawer, before heading into the walk in closet.

"Babe, can you get my clothes ready?" Jordan called out from the shower while Yukie grabbed a black short sleeve strappy cold shoulder shirt and a pair of ripped blue jeans.

"Sure, why not?" Yukie answered, before grabbing a grey Irish Ace shirt, blue jeans and his grey boxer briefs. _'He's such a helpless case at time. But I love him. That's all that matters.' _She thought to herself, after walking into the bathroom and place them on the bathroom counter as Jordan had his head sticking out before pulling Yukie in for a kiss.

"I need some company in here, Love." Jordan responded quietly.

"We have to get ready, Jordan. We'll continue this discussion later." Yukie answered, before she walked out of the bathroom, leaving it half open.

Removing her towel, Yukie slipped on her underwear before putting on her lace bra suddenly… her bra felt a little tight on her when her chest started to ache against the material.

Hearing the shower turning off, Yukie saw Jordan getting out of the shower and drying himself off with a clean towel, while she switched out her lace bra for a grey sports bra.

Jordan smirked to himself as he kept his eyes on Yukie while putting on his clothes, before walking out of the bathroom.

_'She's more goddamn beautiful every single passing day.'_ He thought to himself, before he walked towards her when Yukie was in front of her vanity, putting her hair up in a soft bun.

"Jordan, stop it, you!" Yukie responded as she laughed when the 29 year old had his hands on Yukie's hips while his soft lips started kissing the side of her neck and collarbone.

"Has anyone ever told you that you belong to me, _A rúnsearc_?" Jordan asked quietly, after Yukie turned around to face him, looking up at him with her grey eyes.

"I do belong to you. Just you only. No one else." Yukie answered, before Jordan took a daring move by lifting her up in his hands until he suddenly lost his balance, fallen backwards and landing on their king sized bed.

The couple laughed before hearing a soft knock on the door as they both looked at their closed bedroom door.

"Mommy? Daddy? Are you awake?" The voice of their 8 year old daughter was heard on the other side of the door, knowing that she and probably their 4 year old son were awake.

"Well be out in a minute, Sarada." Yukie answered after a few seconds, before Jordan looked back at her.

Hearin the small footsteps walking away, Yukie gently climbed off of Jordan as he looked back at her while using his hands to lift up his upper part of his body to sit up.

"You could have said nothing." Jordan stated.

"We can't be in here all day, Jordan. We have two kids who probably wants to eat breakfast, instead of starving." Yukie explained, before getting the right shoe of Jordan's Nike's Slides to help put it on his foot. "Hey. How long has it been?" She asked, before Jordan's eyes widen in shock.

_'Crap… how long has it been?'_ Jordan thought to himself, before grabbing his Samsung Galaxy S10 and looked at the date to see that it was _October 20._

"Hmm…I think you have the wrong date, Love. Because if I do remember that on the 23th would happen to be the day that I married the love of my life who was once my enemy?" Jordan answered as he had a smirk on his face.

"That's right. But hey, were going to celebrate this time since you're home. And the kids will be here, but they will spend the night with Mandy, Finn and Liam." Yukie explained as she stood up, before Jordan pulled her close.

"Alright then. And besides, I have a special gift for you. Ready to be unwrapped for you." Jordan responded, as he made Yukie sit down on his lap.

"I can't wait for that. But for now… let's wait until our anniversary." Yukie responded, having her hands in his soft hair, before kissing Jordan on the lips as his arms were wrapped around Yukie's back. "Do you need help downstairs, handsome?" She asked, after climbing off of his lap and walked towards the bedroom door.

"No. No, I'll be alright. Just give me a few minutes." Jordan answered before having his phone in his left hand.

Yukie nodded, before leaving Jordan alone in the master bedroom.

Jordan lay back down in the bed before hearing Yukie's voice in his mind.

_'Hey. How long has it been?'_

_'I almost forgot. I'm not sure what would happen if I didn't remember. What should I get her for our wedding anniversary?' _Jordan thought to himself, before having his right hand on his face. _'Last year, I bought her a new car. And I was on the road at that time. From skimpy underwear, lingerie, chocolate, roses, and even sex toys… she still appreciate them without complaining.' _He thought once more before looking up more ideas on his Samsung Galaxy S10.

Downstairs, 3 year old Ronan ran onto the kitchen as he had one of Finn's action figures in his left hand, before hugging Yukie's legs.

"Hey, kiddo. Did you sleep well?" Yukie asked as she lightly place five slices of bacon on a frying pan.

Ronan nodded before he let go and open the refrigerator to grab one of his Capri Sun Fruit Punch pouches for him to drink.

"Mommy, can you help me?" Ronan asked as he lifted it up to Yukie as the 30 year old mother started moving the pieces of bacon around on the sizzling frying pan.

"Here, let me, Ronan." Sarada started to say, before Ronan narrowed his blue eyes at his older sister.

"Mhp!" Ronan muffled in anger.

"Ronan, you have to depend on your sister. She's always there to help you, buddy..." Yukie explained, before stepping away from the frying pan, as she was dizzy.

"Mom?" Sarada called out as she looked back at her after helping Ronan.

"Mommy? Daddy!" Ronan called out as he saw Yukie leaning against the counter, once her face turn pale.

Jordan was walking towards the kitchen in a fast past as he finally put on his walking leg cast while he was upstairs. When he made it, he held Yukie close before the 30 year old woman finally looked up at him, before he turns off the stove once he saw Ronan getting a stepstool to try and help cook breakfast.

"Hey, you alright?" Jordan asked quietly.

Yukie nodded before speaking. "I just felt sick all of a sudden. Maybe I just felt hot, Babe." She responded.

"Here, you go sit down while I cook." Jordan replied.

"No, you're recovering from surgery. So, I have to cook. You just go and sit down with the kids, okay?" Yukie insisted, before Jordan nodded, letting his 30 year old wife go back to cooking breakfast.

As Jordan kept a watchful eye on Yukie, he had a feeling that it was something else that caused her to be like this.


End file.
